


Icha Icha Sakura

by LolaLot



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLot/pseuds/LolaLot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi ignores Sakura in favor of Icha Icha one too many times, the kunoichi decides to take matters into her own hands and steals one of her ex-sensei's precious books. After threatening his perverted belonging, she pushes him to choose between it and her. How hard can the choice be? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icha Icha Sakura

 

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Icha Icha Sakura**

**( Or Why Don't You Put That Book Down? )**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

One too many times. Just one too many times, the legendary Copy Nin's nose remained glued to his book when his bubblegum-haired teammate desired his attention. That one little mistake earned him a formidable opponent, an unexpected but remarkable threat to the survival of his treasured Icha Icha novels.

Sakura. The conniving minx would be the death of him someday.

The death of his porn collection.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Kakashi-senpai,"

his favorite kunoichi called, serious tone demanding his attention.

Too bad for her, this volume of his beloved series wasn't worn enough to his liking just yet.

"Kakashi-senpai,"

the girl repeated, in the exact same motion.

Out of the corner of his onyx eye, the jonin could see his former student standing stubbornly in front of him, fists on her hips and an annoyed frown bunched those pink eyebrows together.

Ooh, she was mad.

Too bad for her, this paragraph was his favorite in the whole story.

One too many mistakes, and the words suddenly vanished from before his eyes, as did the book from his fingers.

And into the hands of a pink-haired harpy the precious book went.

"Sakura..."

the masked ninja whispered darkly. He didn't take kindly to foreign fingertips abusing the pages of Icha Icha.

"I can't hear you,"

the pink siren chanted her song, emerald gems for eyes glimmering with the promise of dire consequences, should her prey choose not to heed her warning.

"Sakura..."

a deep, smooth baritone voice echoed itself.

"The young woman tugged at the last string that kept the shimmering dress attached to her gorgeous body, exposing inch by inch of her silky skin as the garment slid down her flesh to land around her feet in a heap of sensual red."

The erotic words flowed from her equally erotic lips with careful smoothness; the voice of a practiced seductress he had never been acquainted with, not before this terrifying meeting with a friendly teammate turned temptress.

Warmth spread to cloth-covered cheeks, hidden teeth gritting together in well-veiled frustration. Jiraiya's work was an art to be enjoyed privately, not read out loud to be heard by non-existant souls in this deserted clearing.

"Impatient fingertips dragged across feminine, smooth skin, meeting every seductive curve this living masterpiece of womanly beauty had to offer..."

What went up, had to go down.

The blood that had previously rushed to the male's cheek rushed lower, much lower, rousing the masculine part of his anatomy.

"Is this what you enjoy reading so much, Kakashi-sensei?"

the little demoness purred, reviving the old habit of the forbidden suffix and trapping the poor man in a spell he couldn't escape.

How did this wretched witch know of his dirty sin?

"I do enjoy reading it," the Copy Nin replied coolly, caging the savage beast that threatened to escape deep within himself. "Not so much hearing it."

With a gut-wrenching thud, his book was snapped shut. Oh, the damage to the spine...

"I'm afraid there is no easy way out of this, dear sensei," the minx stated boldly, smoldering jade orbs locking with his lone dark eye. "It's me... Or your book."

Erratic heartbeart became a pounding rhythm within the confines of a chiseled chest, the minds of its enslaved owner spinning endlessly around itself.

Maybe, maybe if dainty fingers hadn't unlaced the knot hidden behind a neck that begged to kissed. Maybe, just maybe if this enraptured man hadn't watched the flimsy white dress dropping to the ground, already long forgotten by the time it landed. Maybe then, just maybe, he could have torn his hypnotized eye away from the irresistible sight exposed for his sole pleasure.

The pink-haired, emerald-eyed, perfect angel -- or was it a succubus? -- strode towards her stricken companion -- or target? -- before lowering herself to her knees, leveling their gazes to the same height.

"Choose your book..." cherry-flavored voice whispered, every syllable coated in shiver-inducing darkness. "And I will never talk to you again. I'm tired of being ignored."

A life without his favorite student?

Could he forgive himself?

"Choose me..." the Goddess of his current universe continued. "And I will rip this book to shreds for my own satisfaction."

A life without the only copy of Icha Icha Tactics ever signed by Jiraiya himself?

Could he forgive himself?

"So, dear Kakashi-sensei," his lovely Sakura started, "what is it?"

Slim fingers traced a strong jaw, traveling upwards until they hooked the infuriating material that was his ever present mask.

Without a voiced protest, the dark-hued cloth was slipped first towards his nose, then towards his lips... finally, towards his neck.

Released, the beast lunged for its long-awaited reward, capturing sweet, long-desired lips between his own.

"Sakura,"

a beast too long chained whispered into its desperate kiss, claiming the compensation for the choice that was made.

 


End file.
